


Jason of Baker Street

by Absieve24



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absieve24/pseuds/Absieve24
Summary: Jason was just another pup, living in Mousedom's streets. But after an encounter with the Criminal Mastermind, he gets involved between him and the Great Mouse Detective. After one secret leads him to another, he finds one shocking secret that will change his life forever. Takes place after Ratigan's fall, 1897. BasilxfemaleOC too.OCs(c)MeGMDcharactersandstuff(C)Disney,Evetitus..............





	1. Prologue

**July 17th, 1923**

 

**9:00 a.m. sharp**

  
  


A repugnant smell swifted through the charcoal sky, as he took a whiff and scowled. As of everything in the world, today felt unweary and mucky. Most days, the skies were blue, with a slight breeze blowing down the streets. But down in the harbors of london, he was below the feets of london citizens, out of sight as he watches the group of fishermen carrying the net full of fish. He always hated that stench,he would never dare to walk through there. Too much fish were to be brought to and sold from meat markets. But who was he to judge? He was a lizard, among the millions of rodents. He didn’t like fish, he tasted it once years back and puked.

 

Bill felt like the only reptile in the whole, wide world. Alas, he didn’t care for anything anymore. Why should he? Why should he even bother with anyone?  He faced too much complications in his life to be gayful and celebrate in remembrance of it all. No friends of him were even in England or alive to be by him anymore. There was no mother, nor father he had in the first place. All he had was his beloved sister, who died in the hands of a ruthful monster two years prior. From then on out, he had no one to talk to. Bill wished he could say “I’m fine”, and brush his problems off his shoulders. All he could do though, is regret and stray from other outcast of upper Mousedom social classes. The one thing that made him at ease was a small, fine cigarette in his claws and lighting it up to the height of the streets. Who bothered about the weather? Nor him and no one else. The same set of clothes he wore for years didn’t make him hot in summers, nor cold in winters. 

 

Strolling down through the dock and to the street, he swinged the match to the waters and inhaled the sweet taste of tobacco. Exhaling, he felt relaxed, brushing the frisky facial hairs around his cheeks and lips. Everything felt as bland and unbalanced as he became the last official member of Ratigan’s notorious gang, to stick around since a year ago. Who did he hear this from? The broke vagrant, low-key criminals of the underworld that still existed. There lasted a five percent of them since their master died a year ago, to the hands of the law. 

 

_ It surprises me that they’re still here.. _

 

Bill chuckled to himself as he walked along.

 

But, they didn’t know the real  **Master.**

 

The  **boss** Bill knew was far more intelligent, twice as scary, and can bend anyone in a knot if they failed to complete his tasks. No, he wouldn't agree on lending a second chance to them. He expected perfection and everything to be done in his way. If not so, you would hear him ring his small, golden bell, signaling his cat, Felicia for a  _ little  _ snack.

 

But she was far gone too.

 

After the  **Professor** ’s imprisonment, she was found and taken in by a wealthy family of humans. Her mischievous ways charmed the mother of the household to take her in, but the father was concerned about the cats weight and tried to reason with her. In which it failed, Felicia stayed with the family until she couldn’t walk or see. 

 

At least she lived a happy life near the end.

 

Pulling his pocket watch out of his pockets, Bill checked the time and looked around for a quick moment. He hasn’t ate breakfast yet, and his stomach is growling to the point where mice a far distant away could hear him. But does he have enough cash until his next payday? Bill pulls out his wallet and counts. The factory he worked at payed him a decent amount enough, which pleased him to have a small, scrawny home at least. Counting the pounds, he pulls out some cash and looks up again.

 

_ Barney’s store sells some good food for a change. _

 

_ Even if it's a simple cheese shop. _

 

Bill looked around the street and walked across.

 

…………

 

_ Ding! Ding! _

 

The small jingle bells attached to his store rang as Barney, the sole owner, looked up and smiled at a familiar face. Barney was a English-Italian mid-gray rat, with black hair and a mustache. In his shop clothes, he hated his pants rubbing against his left wooden peg leg, in which he lost in Mousedom’s WWI a couple years back. He was a loyal soldier to his majesty, and raised among the ranks to almost take charge. But a cursed bomb so took it away from him, preventing him to be promoted. From that day forth, Barney had to look for help from his ill-tempered wife and his lazy son, Marcus.

 

“ È vero?! Bill where have you been among us?!”

 

The shop’s interior inside was crafted and structured out of wood carvings. Teal paint sealed the hideous, splintered wood. Not as colorful, but dure and lightly statured, the decorations of signs and photographs matched it well. A framed photo of Barney stood above the back door to the kitchen. Shelves of various cheeses were stocked well, and sorted alphabetically. Barney was a picky and a typical retail seller, and never sold cheeses to those who never please his fine foods. Besides cheese, Barney sold the best bread in the neighborhood, right in his display cases, near the register. Thimbles and thread spools were repainted and used as tables and chairs for customers. Of course, Barney expected happy customers to sit and relax, chat with one another for countless minutes. He didn’t mind if one sat from opening till closing time. 

Tommy looked up, uneased as he looked at the reptile. As his trusted employee, Tommy was the only one in the place that never got yelled at. He knew the owner for too long, since they were younglings. The black, silky fur he had shined from the lamp.  He was a simple house mouse with combed back curls and a beard. Robin, his son, and Marcus stood in the doorway and giggled, running again to the back as Barney glared back. Tommy brushed off his apron and clothes, preparing to make a morning meal for Barney’s favorite customer.

 

“Ah...you know...wandering around on my day off!”

 

“As I see myself!...Your stomach is crying again! Want the usual?”

 

“Bread and swiss always hits the ol’ spot!”

 

Counting the change from Bill and opening the register, Tommy begins as Bill sighs.

 

“It always feels nice comin’ here and seeing you bloaks again!”

 

“Of course!...things around here have been too quiet lately!”

 

Bill nods, as Tommy hands him his food.

 

“Here you are!”

 

“Have you talked to Floyd in a while?”   
  


“Not recently...he’s been busy helping a sick client.”

 

“The bloody bloak needs a gal by him.”   
  


“Ah I told him.” Barney nodded “...He said that he’s not comfortable around women yet and swore to never fall for one-!”

 

“-As they all say-”

 

“But I did hear that Randolph is meeting another dame from the office.”

 

“Doesn’t he always meet dames here and there?”   
  


Barney shakes his head sadly, slowly and sighs.

 

“...Not since...his-”   
  


“(Gasp)..Right...his love and kid were-”

 

“He hasn’t date numerous does since he married his former wife! Ever since they passed-...h-he hasn’t…he hasn’t gave himself in to other women. He swore it off and on that he wouldn’t marry again...tried talking to the ratto once…But you know...the  **Grim Reaper** will alway drag him out of dark times...better than I-”

 

Barney took a silent moment and smiled.

 

“Bloody  **Rat** !...” Barney chuckles “Haven’t seen him in a while…”

 

Bill stayed silent.

 

“...When's the last time you seen the lass?”

 

“..Huh? M-me?” Bill began eating, as he sat in the closest chair.

 

“...yeah!..Me and several others had a guys night out one night-”

 

“That bloody bloak didn’t his fathers footsteps...but...it has been SOME years since we talked-”

 

“You’re still angry at him?”

 

“His fathers in prison and he didn’t take a single dime to bust him out.”

 

“..Huh...thought he would be executed by now…”

 

“Wonder what's the hold up….” Bill sadly muttered

 

“...I mean...you have to forgive and forget signore! It has been years!...It's his choice! His job and pride!”

 

Bill shrugged.

 

“Who’s in jail papa?” Marcus asked

 

“Wha- Oh...no one you know of really.”

 

Robin sat at the table and tilted his head.

 

“You two lasses should be overhearing us...why weren’t you two upstairs?”

 

“We’re bored and don’t want to chores…”   
  


Barney frowned.

 

_ stupidi ... ragazzi stupidi! _

 

“Well...I’m going to give you some now or go upstairs and play!” Tommy declares

 

“Why?”

 

“BECAUSE..” Barney glares furiously, holding a knife in one paw, as his other pointed to the back door.”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Marcus muttered “Giocherò per una volta!”

 

Kids weren’t Bill’s favorite, but seeing their emotions and one’s self learning were amusing to him. Rubbing the edge of his bread, he took a moment to look outside. Drops of rain were finally hitting on the windshield for a change. The lights were dimmer outside, strong winds outside couldn’t reach him at all. He was pleased at this moment. 

 

“(sigh)...Speaking of which….”Bill heard Barney began

 

“I heard  **Jason’s** birthday is today! Olivia and Adara called and told me that they were stopping by to get a few squares of cheese for tonight!” Tommy claimed

 

“Jason’s birthday is today?! I almost forgot! How old is he turning?”

 

“Can’t believe you don’t remember! He’s turning Thirty-Seven today!”

 

Bill smiled.

 

He remembered him...all those years back.

 

“She’s bringing her eight-month old with her...haven’t seen her since a few months ago!”   
  


“Aye! She and Jason had a fourth kid!” Barney laughed

 

_ Of course!...I remember him… _

 

Bill shutted his eyes for a moment, listening to the thunder outside.

 

_ I remember then...I remember that moment… _

 

**_I remember how it all began…._ **

 

**_Twenty-six years ago..._ **

 


	2. Boy in a Coma

**26 years ago**

 

**July 22nd, 1897**

 

**9:30 a.m.**

  
  


The sounds of thunder crackled in the sky, as roars cry throughout Great Britain’s capital. As of thursday, people were in a hurry to get through. Cabs were tight, people were eager to get by and umbrellas were used to shield them from the pouring rain. Ladies of fair beauty alike lifted up their dresses, avoiding the ends to be drowned from the puddles. A majority of them were mothers, gripping their child’s hand tightly, ushering them not to fall behind.

 

As a few people run past a flight of stairs, a short, plump figure runs quickly through the crowd.

 

Dr. David Q Dawson appears from behind it, looking back and forth through the feets’ of humans. He hated walking far to distant places, especially on stormy days. A cab was not ready to be rode, nor Toby was available either. Drat, as he looked around, tipping his bowler hat forward and holds onto his bags. In the Mousedom society, he was among the shortest in the crowd of upcoming adult gentlemice.

 

Ever since his life changed last month, he was beginning to be known throughout london. Simply, and most importantly known as the assistant of the Great Mouse Detective of Mousedom. Sincerly through his new friend himself. He was a surgeon, performing military service in Afghanistan for the injured and ruffed up soldier of his majesty's army. He was recognized by friends and foes alike in that area, and his retirement to home was his success in life. But although he performed such a great task, he didn’t expect to land in another’s self problems. All he wanted was a quiet home to slumber upon, to rest. Until that moment, when he came upon a small girl in the alley, in a boot, weeping. He volunteered himself to guide her to two hundred and twenty one, and a half B Baker Street. Unknowingly- 

 

-That was the moment his first case with **Basil of Baker Street** began.

 

Through the toy store after the kidnapped girl, the Rat trap and under the grounds of london, escaping a blood expecting-thrashing trap that could’ve killed them, saving Queen Mousetoria, and to the final fight on the Big Ben, was to be Ratigan’s fall. Basil had a brilliant mind of course, and an excellent variety of vocabulary. The first he met the sleuth, he mistaken Basil to be under thirty years of age, at least twenty-nine. By golly he thought! He seemed advanced, young at his age. But some weeks after that very night, Dawson was shocked to find that Basil was at least Thirty-Seven years old. The detective had a handsome facial structure and a slim body, that Dawson had to double check by looking at him twice. Who knew that he was still a bachelor, as Dawson thought. Humorously, he agreed partly with Mrs.Judson that Basil himself should go look for a fair dame to settle down. But sadly at this time, he refused. Now peace sealed the unforgivable crimes of Mousedom away, having the law forces to rest for a while at least. Performing part-time as a doctor less than before, this was the perfect day to check upon a certain  **Client.**

 

_ It's been Five days...and Basil has been haunted because of this incident.  _

 

Dawson thought, as he turned left and began climbing a set of stairs. 

 

_ The poor detective..being blamed for the boy’s downfall. _

_ Poor...Poor Basil…. _

 

Dawson breathed heavily, in and out from his lungs after reaching the top of the stair at last. His stubby fingers always slipped off and he hated inheriting that. If it weren’t for the rain, he would’ve climbed up faster. Brushing his suit off and grabbing his bag, he storms to a rodent-sized wooden stoor. Knocking twice, he waits a moment and taps his foot repeatedly. He suddenly flinches to the sound of shrieking inside.

 

“Oh Go-” a female voice cracks behind “Oh what a monster! A monster! That CURSED rat!!!”

 

The voice weeps out once more, as Dawson cringes in grief.

 

“The boy was only eleven! Eleven I say! He won’t get a chance to live if he doesn’t wake up-!”

 

“Judy, please be calm...go...go dry your tears..”

 

Dawson’s ears pop up as the door opens, for a gentle mouse to show a slight smile. 

 

“Peter Hoskins-”

 

“Dr.Dawson. I was wondering if you were looking for Basil?”

 

“Yes, actually...is he here?”

 

“Since ten after five...He’s...he’s in the boy’s room...such in a draught since he came.”

 

The door opens wide, and Closes after Dawson. Peter adjusts the belt on his pants, and the tie on his white, buttoned collar shirt. Peter dressed like a simple, high-classed mouse with a middle-class home. No butlers but a maid, and no Rodent’s delight in a family living environment. Well-behaved and mannered around his guests, he offers and takes off Dawson’s heavy coat and hat, placing on the coat rack. Looking around, the wallpaper is velvet red in the halls, with a golden embroidered patterns. Pictures and house decorations were scattered neatly and orderly lined, as Peter turns on one of the oil lanterns. 

 

“Any tea that you would prefer?”

 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, but I thank you for the offer.”

 

“How could I!? He’s so young-”   
  


Dawson and Peter walk by the parlor room as he glances at a weeping Judy, who slams her feather duster on the end table. Same age as Dawson, short but lovely looking, Judy sobs into her paws as Lawless rubs her left shoulder, offering comfort.

 

“There, there…”

 

Peter and Lawless look at each other, exchanging sad expressions.

 

“He...Basil finished him...but he shouldn’t survive.”

 

“It's unbelievable...isn’t it?”

 

Lawless nods, as Peter points to the left of the hall.

 

“Down that way, the third door to your right will be where Jason sleeps.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Dawson grabs his bag, hearing Judy speaking once again:

 

“Oh such a terrible fate!” She cried

 

Dawson looked away to the halls. It was true, in fact, a very true and sad statement. The young mouseling, turned only eleven that day. He was a special boy to his mother and father, and held a place deep inside Basil’s heart since. The boy went by the name of  **Jason Hoskins** , and was a enormous fan of Basil. Jason was very shy to say the least, and knew beforehand to give his idol space to breath. Walking slowly down the hall, he remembered the first time he met him, that very night when he and Basil were received medals, for their excellent work in Ratigan’s defeat. 

 

Funny in fact, the boy seemed to share a bit of Basil’s personality.

 

_ There’s something I remembered between them...but what was it? _

 

Dawson reached to the archway of Jason’s room as he heard sniffling and coughing. Sure enough, Basil sat on a small stool, next to the bed like a statue. Inscrutable and murky the detective appeared. Dawson has seen this part of him in defeat. But never, for the first time, seen him worse in condition. Basil took off his coat, as his necktie hanged around his shoulders. His deerstalker cap and brown inverness slopped over the edge of Jason’s chemistry set. It appeared in his eyes as if his life struck down a path to the end of the line. Basil and the boy’s mother, knew what was going on between them only.

 

The mother was a retired burlesque dancer, a housewife equal to her husband’s place. Melissa ‘Moody’ Millson-Hoskins was a mid-western beauty, inheriting a small part of her mother’s british heritage. By mystery, she had burgundy hair that shined colorfully in the light with her light brown fur. Combed in a low-updo, a strand of hair hanged in front of her. Wearing a white collared blouse, a gray-purple long skirt, and cowboy boots, she threw a shawl around her. She then stared at her son, in slumber, still in time. 

  
  


“..Basil...It relieves me to see that you’re here in person…”

 

Nothing was spoke upon as Melissa looked at him.

 

“...But you should’ve let me know my boy in where you were at.” Dawson set down his bags

 

Basil took a slow glance at him, then turned back to the boy.

 

Dawson paused to hear a response from him, and looked at the boy in pajamas.

 

He watched as Basil stroked the stitches of Jason’s scars, on his cheek.

 

“What mostly frustrating is you leaving with clients early in the morning calling for help!” Dawson spoke quietly “There are mysteries to least be solved, to keep your mind off of-”

 

“No cases shall be taken...until I KNOW that the lad will be okay.” Basil spoke sternly and frowned in a irritated mood at his assistant.

 

Dawson appeared surprised as Melissa cleared her throat.

 

“Basil...you seemed not have slept long? Please consider in resting for a short moment until lunch arrives.” She turned to him, then Dawson. “I’m sorry doctor for his behavior-”

 

Her voice almost breaks in a low tone, but she controls herself as she exhales.

 

Dawson seemed more suprise for her concern for him.

 

“-We...the pressure for Jason’s life is very high and…”

 

“We all worry my dear.” Dawson sat on the edge of the bed “...I’m ever sorry that he was the target of Ratigan’s rage.”

 

“He’ll surely pay for this.” Basil growled

 

“Basil-”

 

Basil pointed at Dawson in a quick motion:

 

“Don’t criticize me doctor-” he hissed quietly “-It's because of me, not finishing Ratigan before hand, that this boy’s life is about to be cut short! I haven’t slept in fact for a few days! I tried to shake my nightmares off. But what do I receive, a laughing villainous, clueless sewer rat that holds the corpse of Jason! It's horrendous if you wore my slacks for a day and see for yourself!”

 

“Basil-”

 

“For what do I achieve from you instead? Get my mind off of things while I worry more for HIS condition! You appear as you don’t care-”

 

“I apologize!” Dawson hissed back “I regret the slip of the tongue-”

 

“Oh sure! Why care now?” Basil rolled his eyes

 

“I do! But I care mostly for your condition as well! You have looked horrendous than-”

 

“You two!” Melissa slaps Basil’s left shoulder. “Knock it off! Do you want Lawless hearing us?!” 

 

Silence broke as the two shared a staredown.

 

“Both of you fellas probably don’t know, but you're acting ridiculous! Why not take a deep breath and rest back at Baker Street...I mean it...I play a role too as his mother! We can’t let this get worse for us! Stress has taken fairly as my boy is in a coma!”

 

“Ours..” Basil muttered

 

Suddenly, Basil acts strange as he opens his eyes wide to Dawson.

 

Melissa rubs her eyes as Dawson could’ve swore that one word come out of his mouth.

 

“What was that?” Dawson asked in shock

 

“Is everything alright?” Peter walks in

 

“I….Well…” Basil paused for seconds without end, and looks at Jason. 

 

Dawson finally remembered what they have in common-

 

**They looked almost alike,** with the exception of Jason having short, burgundy curly hair like Melissa.

 

Dawson paid no attention as Basil gripped Jason’s paws, then stands and walks across to the guest bedroom. He pats Dawson’s pack oddly, as the doctor feels him trembling with grief, trying to hide his sadness.

 

“I’ll take your word for it Melissa...I’ll be across…”

 

Dawson raises a eyebrow as Peter sits down.

 

“What's with him all the sudden?”

 

Melissa covered her mouth.

 

“My...I could’ve swore that he said ‘ours’...”

 

“..Doctor...he hasn’t told you yet I give?”

 

“...Told me what?” Dawson becomes confused and looks concerned of the situation. Peter sighs, deciding whenever or not to tell him. 

 

“Sir Hoskins...what is he keeping from me?”

 

“He was only trying to keep it personal...but….it's no use...as long as you don’t tell it to the public.” Melissa sighed

 

“I am a good mouse to keep things personal…”

 

Peter nodded, then grasped his hands together.

 

“Doctor...long ago as a child...my sister and I were the first victims of a deadly illness that took lives. My father contracted it first, he was a good man enough not to have it at first...but I was wrong.”

 

“What happened?” Dawson pulled out his stethoscope.

 

“He died the next morning, as I layed restless, trying to breath as I whimpered my father’s name. My mother was forced to evacuate us to the hospital, where I laid. It seem as it lasted for years, but it only lasted a few weeks before my sister and I got back on our feet.”

 

“As I grew up into a young man...I wait almost years till I married a brute of a woman, careless. I loved children as they were my own...thats why I felt as Jason were mine.”

 

“Were yours?” Dawson seemed shocked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“W-what are you getting too?”

 

“Well..to my first wife...we tried numerous times to conceive a pup...but finally I went to the doctor. Due to my childhood illness... **I cannot have children Dawson** .”

 

Dawson suddenly stood up and dropped his stethoscope in a pure blow.

 

“But! B-b-but if you can’t...then-”

 

Suddenly, he opened to the truth.

 

_ Of course! If he’s not the father...then Basil- _

 

Melissa nodded, as Dawson suddenly heard sniffles softly, coming from across.

 

_ He...couldn’t hold it in anymore… _

 

Dawson felt his heart race as he peaked in Basil’s room.

 

It was resolved. Dawson could now see why Basil cared.

 

Filling with regret and sadness, he watched as the biological father of Jason kneeled against the window, quietly and faintly as he tried to hide his tears.

 

But the rain could speak for themselves as they poured down the window.


	3. Chester the Rat

**July 17th, 1923**

 

**9:15 a.m.**

 

**Mousedom Police Station**

  


“He’s bailing?! All wet, tell ‘em not to do it! He’s being such a boob, that he can’t it-”

 

A twenty three year-old young mouse, light brown with shaggy hair, takes off his hat as he sits calmly on the chair.

 

He wanted that cat to shut up, coming from behind his office door.

 

    Of course, there are no arguments about it, that the fellow is loud and obnoxious as an elephant. Police constable Bailey Schmitz is the talk of yesterday's broadcast on the radio. According to the young mouse, Bailey failed to keep a certain inmate in his own jail cell ten past five in the morning. Luckily, it was no rat, nor anything bigger. Bailey failed as he snoozed off the job without an alarm near him.

 

But still, it irked him-

 

“Lone Wolf-” A soft, calm voice of a female stuck out “Glad you made it on time.”

 

“Speak of the devil-” The Lone Wolf muttered, looking up.

 

    Chief Inspector, the youngest to be, is none other than the young and fair Maeve Banker, only two years older than Loner. Above and superior than the other ranks, she expects assignments done quick and fast. White, shining fur with short, black spiky curly hair, and a slim body. She brushes off her dark orange sweater and skirt, huffing the muttered response.

 

“Oh, it seems you’re upset that your father came and had to wake up you up at six in the morning..”

 

“Yeah, whatever Doll. I’m still going to give you crap for last week’s dozy of a case-”

 

“-And I apologize, remember? Or did you fall and hit your head against a brick?”

 

Loner silence and stood, glaring at her.

 

“Hmph...So now that you’re quiet...I guess you know what you’re here for.”  


“For what? I was told nothing.”

 

“Your father was suppose to tell you-”

 

“When I greeted him this morning inspector, he was too annoyed to speak up about it.”

 

“Neither Dawson?”  


“He’s with Olivia’s father.”

 

Maeve nodded and motioned her paw, to Loner, escorting him to her office.

 

“Then I’ll give you the assignment myself if he won’t.”  


“Seems fair…”

 

Closing the door behind her, she heads over to the filing cabinet and sorts through folders.

 

Loner sits down in a chair, crossing his legs over the left armbar.

 

Maeve, meanwhile swiftly pulls it out and slaps it on her desk.

 

“For this assignment, you will be escorting an inmate that is being released today.” she shook in her voice.

 

“An inmate? That’s it?”

 

“Not just any inmate-...open and take a look!” She sat and smirked

 

Loner looked at her with confusion and opened-

 

About dropping the papers as he sat up.

 

“I-Impossible!..HE’S being released?”

 

“On bail apparently. The Criminal Mastermind, who almost took over Mousedom twenty-six years prior, is being released on bail.”

 

“Huh…” Loner chuckled “Guess the ol’ grim reaper decided to release his daddy after so many years busy.”

 

“He didn’t do it….someone else bailed him out.”

 

“Oh-” Confusion swirled through his mind for a minute “So does HE know?”

 

“He knows..That’s why you’re meeting there with him, to help him take his father home.”

 

“Then-”

 

“Since Reaper is working with Wonderboy on cases, you will watch over him and make sure he doesn’t do anything suspicious!”

 

_Oh thats a bunch of-_

 

“What?! Me?!”  


“YES you!”

 

“But he’s...what now? Sixty five? Seventy?! He’s an elderly rat, Doll! What could he possibly do?!”  


“Fool you of course! He’s THE-...Well, Was the Greatest Criminal Mastermind! Don’t forget that the Reaper is his son!”

 

“How long am I suppose to watch him?!”

 

“For as long as the Commissioner says...he didn’t give me a time exactly.”

 

Loner groaned and clutched the paper.

 

“Great! Went from private eye to being HIS babysitter!”

 

Maeve said no more, as he watches Loner raise up from his chair.

 

“Doll, you know you owe me a date for this.”

 

“It wasn’t my choice sadly.” Maeve responded “The Commissioner trusts you than anyone in the whole city.”

 

“Not this one, the case before the recent one.”

 

“Oh-..That!...I’ll..think about it.”

 

“Do chose... I admit this to you only, but you’re the only keen dish that catched my eye...So don’t tryna flirt with any eggs behind my back okay?”

 

Maeve turns to the window, hearing him leave as she blushes bright red and smiles gently.

 

“Be careful-”

 

“You know I will.”

 

    Loner sighs and closes the door, as he notices two cops waving at him. Giving him the thumbs up, they quickly stop smiling as Loner glares at them.

 

_Hopefully those mooks won’t overhearing me._

 

As Loner walks up to the entrance, he grasps a leftover newspaper, as history fades back into the past-

 

……………………

 

**July 22nd, 1897**

 

**1:30 p.m.**

 

**Mousedom Chronicles Building**

  


    -Clutching the newspaper tight, a young fifteen year old rat, tall and thin, tilts his head up as he hears his boss speak once again.

 

“Oh-...and One more thing o’boy...try not to get caught. For who we know, the detective may have a sharper eye than the rest of us.”

 

“I know...I know…”

 

The young rat looks back at him, as Eudard raises an eyebrow.

 

“Chester. You promise?”

 

“Not entirely sure if I will make it out unnoticed, but I’ll give it a shot.”

 

Chester, tipping his flat cap, in a note of goodbye, and walks out. Eudard was always on the edge of his chair, worrying and worrying such of Chester’s ambitions. The boy himself couldn’t be annoyed that easily. He understood his guardian completely. The ambitious Eudard, owner and founder of Mousedom Chronicles raised him and Randolph like a son, ever since he found him on the streets several years ago. Chester was a youngling, clutching his tail, to which half of it have been bitten off by a so called ‘Beast’ **.** His co-workers called him a brave, young man. But inside, Chester doubt that was the truth. He didn’t know himself entirely!

  


Closing the door shut behind him, he runs his fingers through his combed back, silk black hair and behind the ears. Today was nothing special, wearing his special grey pants, black suspenders, light blue buttoned shirt, black shoes, and holding his grey coat over his right shoulder. Walking down the steps carefully, he looks left to right of humans. Only if he had something to ride on, then walking safely wouldn’t be his major concern.

 

He had to make it safely to his destination.

 

Looking at a scrapped paper, from his pockets, he whispers it aloud.

 

“Lets see...two hundred and twenty...one and a half Baker Street?”

 

_So thats where the bloak lives._

 

“So..” Chester glances at a daily Mousedom Times newspaper, then scoffs “The ol’ Detective is blamed for such false conspiracy? As I am asked to fix this shablam of a mess?”

 

_Why did I even agree to this assignment? I should’ve taken control of the interviews as the Mousedom Opera House! But no-..Randolph boyo decided to snatch it from me…_

 

_Randolph...you lucky son of a gun!_

 

……………..

 

“Basil?”

 

    Basil’s home remained quiet as Dawson stepped inside the parlor room. For the remainder of the afternoon, he spent quietly in his own room reading away. Awkward between the both of them, Dawson wanted to wait a single day or two before confronting him about the recent events. It wasn’t even fair to what was happening, now that he relatively understood. Mrs.Judson only asked once of the event, but never said anything more after. With no words out of the gentlemen's’ mouths, she became curious. Taking a peek, he glanced at him, swiftly playing a tune from his violin. The fire crackled, flashing Basil’s shadow against the room. The heavy, falling rain forecasted the sun’s rays away, making the flat darker.

 

Walking behind his chair, Dawson gently reached out a match and lit up the oil lantern by him.

 

Basil stopped a moment and turned his head.

 

“Doctor?” he muttered

 

“I suppose you’re a bit better after that quick nap of yours?”

 

Basil scoffed a bit, and continued playing “I guess you can predict that…”

 

“..Basil...I-I want to talk to you after what occured this morning...I want to apologize in person.”

 

Dawson sat down in the chair across.

 

“If you can forgive me...I scolded you too harshly and said something I should’ve had.”

 

“I accept doctor…”

 

The sad tone from him made the doctor rethink of his own question.

 

“But...may I ask you a question?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“..Yes..urm...when I looked at the boy...then you-...I saw not only a resemblance between him and you...but a bit of features like Melissa’s. By any chance..are you his father?”

 

Basil froze quickly and sat up.

 

“Where...who did you hear that from?”

 

“Peter admitted that he cannot have children, Basil. Thats why I ask you.”

 

Basil lowered his violin, and frowned.

 

“If you are, then-”  


“I-it's true Dawson…” The doctor widened his eyes and gasped “..I am his father….”

 

Unnoticeably, Mrs. Judson was in the room to hear that one line, dropping her feather duster in shock.

 

“W-What did he say?!” She spoke silently

 

“He admits to be the father of Jason Hoskins!” Dawson choked out

 

“That boy from that other night?! Oh Basil that is scandalous!! You should’ve told me years ago when you two seperated! Yet, you leave that poor woman all alone to-”  


“She just told me that very night, Judson...five nights ago exactly!”

 

……………

 

Chester sat still on the ground, as he held his pen and journal tight.

 

_Jason is WHAT?! His WHAT???_

 

He was too appalled, as he sat carefully outside Basil’s window, continued to overhear their conversation.

 

“..Oh…” Mrs. Judson griefed “But why didn’t Melissa tell you before hand?”  


“She didn’t want her and Jason to be killed by Ratigan’s own paws. If she stayed, Ratigan would’ve known any other way and their own blood would be in my own paws.”

 

“But it surprises me that you know her o’chap!”

 

_Yeah...same here o’chubs._

 

“Melissa?...She was a childhood friend of mine-”  


“Sweetheart, Basil-” Judson corrected

 

“Whatever...She was not only a burlesque dancer, but my assistant before you came along!”

 

“R-Really?”

 

_Assistant?!_

 

Suddenly-

 

ACHOO!

 

Chester sneezed loud enough, that the voices from inside became silent.

 

Chester covered his mouth and crouched cowardly.

 

“What was that?” Dawson searched around.

 

“It appears that it came from outside…”

 

_Bless me, bless me, bless me, bless me!_

“Shoot!” Chester hissed

 

Not long after, a door swinged opened, as he heard footsteps gradually increase next to him.

 

Looking to his left-

 

He gulped as Mrs.Judson became surprised, but scowled at him irritatingly.

 

All the boy could do was smile weakly, and wave slowly.

 

“Um...Heh..Hi?”

……………..

 

“OW! Hey, hey, hey, HEY!! Would ya let me GO?!”

 

Basil and Dawson jumped, as the detective rose up from his chair.

 

The landlady drags the young rat in by the ear, then leading him quickly to the two other gentlemice.

 

Letting him go, he rubs his ear in pain, as she points to him.

 

“I found this young man outside, spying on us!! Just look how-”  
  
“Oh! Chester the Rat, from the Mousedom Chronicles I assume?” Basil smiled

 

Chester froze, trying to remember that single line, as he looked at him.

 

“Um..Yes-Yes! I am..” Chester stood up straight, confuzzled “But how on earth did ya know I was-”

 

“You look astounded, it seems.”

 

“Well- I didn’t expect you to know so much! I didn’t even know that you can identify other rodents identities with your matchless talent! This is why I admire that marvelous brain of yours!”

 

“Well- I feel rather flattered by your words my boy! Come, sit!”

 

    Mrs. Judson, not pleased, watches as Dawson offers his chair to the boy. Sitting down, Chester feels rather relaxed, knowing that he won’t be called upon on by law.

 

“Thank you sir!”

 

“So, what I wanted to ask is what brought yourself upon to spy on me?”

 

“One of the tasks was assigned to me to fix what was posted on the front cover of Mousedom times.”

 

Basil froze, finally wanted to disrupt the so called rumors upon him and Jason.

 

“I have been curious about that...Do you have it with you?”

 

“Yes.”  


“Can you read it to me aloud?”

 

Chester nodded, then pulling out the newspaper, clears his throat, and begins:

 

“ The Great Mouse Detective, first ever in a lifetime, bungled to save a boy from the treacherous paws of the Criminal Mastermind, Professor Ratigan! The boy has slipped into a coma, and will not awake once more due to-”  


“What?!” Basil snatched the newspaper from Chester, reading over from top to bottom.

 

Clutching, wrinkling the paper up in his paws, he tries not to release his anger, as he breathes out through his nose.

 

“Curses! Which one of the workers wrote this?”

 

“The Boss’s own daughter, Christy Wilkins did.”

 

“This article is plain illusory! Explaining that I, should be punished upon to- Oh how I wish I can-!!”

 

“Basil!” Dawson scolded

 

“Woah, ho! Now, now we can still fix this mess! This doesn't mean the end of the world, besides, there are half of the population that don’t even believe this kind of sorcery!”

 

“But If it makes you feel any better, you can tell me what happened that very night.”

 

“-And do what exactly?” Basil raised an eyebrow

 

“Give my own thoughts on the front of the paper! I’ve been catching the eyes of every citizen since I came into this business this very January! The folks love to read my articles! So If you let me do this, everyone will be off your back in no time!”

 

“Although I heard you are inconceivably rude to-”

 

“Shut up you old hag! Wasn’t talking to you!” Chester sneered

 

As Chester breathes in and out, Dawson prevents Mrs.Judson from using the broom to whack Chester with it.

 

“As I was saying, just tell me every single detail, and you will be saved my friend…”

 

“Have you seen the event before your very eyes that night?”  


“No, I was actually at home…”

 

“..Then, please, do make yourself at home!”

 

“Cool..but if you don’t mind-”  


“Chester prepares to write with his pen and journal, as he holds out a cigarette.

 

“Do you have a match and a little snack for me to grab?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was beginning to die down, after only a few minutes have passed. Throughout the streets, people ran across and lowered their umbrellas. With only just sprinkles descending upon them, it wasn’t worth anything to fret about. Mice below their feets copied them, but were still aware that it would probably happen again in a matter of minutes.

 

…………

 

Mrs. Judson slams the oven door shut, in frustration that she, the landlady taking care of Basil and his unorganized flat, is making cheese crumpets for a rude guest of his. No discrimination was against rats of any kind. Although what happened a month ago at the Big ben, she didn’t want to take a look at the criminal mastermind. He not only tried to take over the throne of Mousedom, but will soon be the possible culprit of taking a young boy’s life! In that matter, Basil invites a very offhand guest. 

 

She leaned against the wooden table for a second, then taking a peak behind the kitchen door, into the parlor room. Eyeing and observing anyone was not her thing, but somehow she had a unusual feeling about this young rat. As she watches Basil pulling out a match, she watches as he lights up Chester’s Cigarette, who holds it with his mouth. Chester had dark blue eyes as the night, that Judson was sure that they weren’t familiar. But that tone surely reminded her of someone. What about that facial structure of his? The attitude? 

 

_ It will come to me eventually. What is there about this young man?! _

 

Squinting, she continues as Chester puffs his cigarette, then throws it across the room, into a weaved trash bin.

 

“Golly, haven’t had one since yesterday and it feels like a century.”

 

“Do you smoke them very often?”

 

“It's attempting, but my Boss is also my parental- I mean foster dad. He thinks opposite of everyone else.  One of those things is trying to stop me from smoking.”

 

“Is he?” Basil became amused, laying back in his chair.

 

“He’s not a bad o’ parent either, he just worries a lot.”

 

“My good fellow, it's rather better for someone to care than to not. Am I right?”

 

“Of course! Then theres Randolph, he’s like a big brother to me-” Suddenly, Chester sat up in realization “Say! I almost forgot, You’re not going to tattle tale on me for-”

 

“Of course not, I promise to keep it sacred!”

 

“Okay-” Chester relaxed more, preparing to write “-Thanks, I really mean it!”

 

“..Now...Where to start…”

 

Basil lits his pipe, after pulling it out from his smoking Jacket.

 

“..Ah!...After me and Dawson strolled down from, receiving medals, we were warmly welcomed by a reception in a ballroom. If you were there, you wouldn’t admire how congested it became! But it was blithe for the most part. No I really don’t mind for attention, being congratulated on my success, it just can be pressuring sometimes. Personal space needed to be brought up a most important times”

 

“Yeah I agree on that one!”

 

“But I reached into my pocket, after hearing a cling on the floor. My magnifying glass was gone! Luckily I turned around and it was behind me on the marble flooring. Soon, bending down and reaching for it-I saw a tiny paw across for me. Looking up, tis was the first meeting between him-”

 

“-Jason.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That kid.” Chester chuckles “He’s so enthusiastic but rather stubborn.”

 

“He first gasp, observing my appearance in front of him for the first time. I also noticed how much he was shaking!”

 

“It's because he was such a big fan of your work and admired you greatly. But formerly in his reality, it would probably never happend, or as so he thought.”

 

“So you know this boy?” Dawson asked

 

“Well...Yeah...But I actually oppressed, harshly teased him before all of this happened. Most times I wished I was there to begin with to save him. Ratigan has already-..” Chester shook his head, out of his own thoughts.”I’m sorry, it's getting me off track here!”

 

“Not a big fan of the professor?..”   
  


“Eh...yeah you can say that.”

 

“Jason isn’t someone who invaded personal space, which pleased me. But in a calm manner, I helped him become more welcomed to my presence...Although, I knew in the beginning that he looked similar in some way, with his short height and hairstyle. Thats when I heard a feminine voice call my name. Looking up, I recognize an old companion from the past-” Basil took a moment to think and lowered his pipe “-I was surprised that Melissa was his mother, who wore a lavender ball gown for the occasion. At this moment, I forgot everything once I took a look at her beauty-..I halted my breath and looked at her for a second more.”

 

As Basil looked up at the ceiling, Dawson smirked, making a remark as Basil about dropped his pipe:

 

“So...do you still love her I suppose?”

 

“W-WHAT?! That’s plain-...I-I-” Basil nearly fell over. Forming a tight grip on his pipe and sitting up straight “Confound it Dawson! She’s married!!”

 

Basil blushed bright red, as Dawson smiled mischievously and chuckled

 

“Oh Basil, You can’t hide everything from the world now! I can see it through your own emerald eyes!” 

 

“The Past is in the Past!!”

 

“Mm Hm!”

 

“But, You still love her right?” Chester became confused, tilting his head.

 

Basil felt surrounded and frowned. But he stood up for a second and walked to the bookshelf, pulling out a photograph from fourteen years ago. Walking over, the hands Chester and Dawson the portrait as Judson awes at it.

 

“Ah! I remember that picture!”

  
“I was twenty-three at the time when we posed, in the celebration of our partnership. She was not only a part-time Burlesque dancer, but helped me solve cases time to time.”

 

“Wait-You’re that old?” 

 

Dawson chuckled and patted Chester’s back.

 

“Of Course! She’s the same age as I. We met as young children, with my brother Clifford at the time, in a small creek outside of london...You see, at some nights, my mother disliked the mid-western culture of an American, meaning Melissa’s father. But he always had a good story up his sleeve, dated to the days he traveled the world. Melissa could be a blissful memory, but she was rather fiesty the first time I met her. She rather didn’t respect personal space as a child. Growing into a young woman, she was more mature than I imagined her to be. Graduating from Oxford University, we became more closer, and our love did blossom more at the time-”

 

Basil sighed “But now as it appears I admit...I have to stop myself from growing more amorously with her again. We once had love that was bounded like chains. She is happily married to someone that can do more that I can, as a Family rodent. I can’t heartily wish to be with her again. Nothing can get you anywhere to wish what was once alive. I respectfully leave a boundary between her and Peter Hoskins! They are meant to be happy, so shall be it”

 

The eroma was silent, as the three were astonished by his speech.

 

“Mr.Basil...That was very reasonable…”

 

“So forth, I had to snap out of my imagination once Peter walked up. He explained that the boy’s birthday was occurring, and he didn’t want to be in my way. It was quite alright, Jason was only trying to give it back to me.”

 

“But as a birthday gift, I decided to give it to him anyways! ‘If you desire this, so shall be it!’. He was filled with utter joy, and hugged me greatly. I am not to found with hugs, but this was special for him.. Soon after, he ran off with his friends and I remembered again of his familiar occurrence. Melissa, I thought, and eleven years in the past was brought up to me. So I asked Peter for permission to speak with Melissa privately. Saying that line, he suddenly knew where I was getting to, and said yes. Dawson, that is where you were left with him-”

 

“At that moment, is where she told you?”

 

“In one of the halls of the castle. She refused at first, she was very nervous to speak of it. I integrated her about Jason, and I had to find out what she was hiding. I wasn’t too harsh of it, but I performed this in a calm manner. Asking again, she replied I wouldn’t take it too well. But after I urged her some more, she claimed that Peter can’t have children...Taking a moment to think, my stance became unbalanced once I soon realized that I, was his true father…”

 

“I felt sick, but in complete shock as Melissa pushed up a chair for me to sit upon. I felt as I were to pass out in any moment. Melissa counseled me to get a grip, apologizing in the process. Why would she hide this for so long? If she told me long ago of this, She replied I would lose her and my own son. Melissa and the infant could’ve been a victim of Ratigan’s own schemes, and I realized she was right. I focus so much upon my own case’s, that I wouldn't make it in time to save her. After that, I would’ve have nothing left.”

 

“She’s not wrong. She’s pretty intelligent for a dancer and all that!”

 

  
“Indeed. But suddenly, a scream of a child came upon the halls, and the two of us ran back to the ballroom in a hurry. There stood the Professor! Standing at the foot of the crowd with one fo Jason’s friends, Tommy Delia!”

 

“The son of Ian Delia, a photographer and a single father!”

 

“Surprises me he hasn’t married yet-”

 

“In which I question you Mr.Basil-”   
  


“Lady! Give him a break will ya?!”

 

“Oo! Why you-”

 

“Mrs.Judson!” Dawson stopped her, then taking a whiff from the kitchen “Erm..Why not check upon the cheese crumpets?!”

 

The Landlady didn’t take it well, mumbling back to the oven as Chester rubbed his temples in annoyance.

 

“Ay,ay,ay!...I’m sorry..I also heard that the whole audience was shocked, including the Queen!”

 

“Oh yes! She nearly fainted into her grandson’s arms, Prince Jorge, who had to hold her upright. But he dared to challenge the professor as he pulled out his sword! Even his courage inspired the guards to protect the Queen! Every living soul was shocked that the Professor was alive! I thought for sure he would be gone that night!”

 

“I heard the day after! Still not surprised about that stenching, sewer rat!”

 

Basil chuckled and twice, puffed on his pipe.

 

“But anywho, witnessing his own son dangling from the Ratigan’s grip, Ian shouted in fury, to let his own son go or face the consequences! Tommy was very pale, frighten, scared for his own life! Ian was a fool to challenge the Professor! The villain laughed in response to this crisis, and told him that alas, he couldn’t even stop him.”

 

“Ratigan at this moment blackmailed us to give him the throne of Mousedom, or the boy shall die!” Dawson spoke

 

“Yes, precisely! Lawless came up, ‘we must rescue the boy! Or it shall be too late!’. Melissa suddenly gasped, and I realised that Jason and Colin vector, son of Police constable Eric Vector, left to save their friend.”

 

“My, it was also a quite a chase after the boys! We and a crowd of men looked beyond the garden, to what it seemed like forever! Finally, I scared Colin, finding him by a hole in a nearby bush.We asked ‘where in the devil is Jason?’ He merely responded that he was going after the professor. We panicked, so therefore I was asked to take Colin inside to his Mother, As Basil went after Jason, with Peter.”

 

“I wanted to simply go alone. But Peter didn’t take no for an answer, and tagged along so that he could be an assistance. The only source of light I held was a match, small but bright enough to guide us. It soon felt like hours had passed. I felt intense, sweating with regrets. We didn’t know what consequence would come upon us! Suddenly, cries were playing an echo, in front of us. Tommy soon appeared breathing in and out greatly, appearing emotional! As Peter comforted him, I ran forward to slams against the wall and screams of the Professor and Jason. Running faster, I came upon the light, seeing the villain holding down the boy! As the moment- **SLASH!!”**

 

Basil’s tone and small roleplay caused Dawson to jump in Chester’s lap, who about dropped his utensils.

 

“I witnessed the moment, with Scars painted across Jason’s cheek! A bloody scream was all I heard, as he was then slammed against the wall, near to where Fidget was! As Fidget drew closer to the boy, he gasped upon my appearance, and exposed me! My heart then drummed rapidly, I was filled with great anger so well that I jumped upon the Professor as soon as he turned around! Attacking him was all I wanted to do, and grabbing his cape, wrapping around his neck was what I did next. At that moment, Lawless and other officers came to the scene, with me being thrown against the wall! The two criminals escaped freely, as Peter stopped me from following them.”

 

A moment of silence occurred, as Dawson jumped off of Chester’s lap.

 

“ Peter and Lawless tried to scold me for my behavior. I ignored them, too distracted by my own son’s status. I tried not once, but twice in order to wake him up. It was too late, for he was in deep slumber. Jason was all covered in bruises, dirt, as his clothes were now ruined greatly. Grief had struck me right in the heart, for it had sunk. Right there and then, I carried the unconscious boy in my arms, as the defeated police and Lawless bowed down, not wanting to be scene by the public.”

 

Finishing writing, Chester sighs, and prepares to leave.

 

“Thank you for your time, Detective...As his father, you must feel terrible.”

 

Basil nods, as Chester bows his head down.

 

“Now I feel the same way as you do…”

 

“Can you promise to me, not to share any personal information.”

 

“I will only put in your thoughts and guilt sir. Nothing else, so your secret is safe with me! Oh-”

 

Mrs.Judson walks out with plate of Cheese Crumpets, as Chester points to her.

 

“If you don’t mind, can you put those in a basket for me so I can take them to work?”

 

Mrs.Judson angrily stares at Chester, slamming the plate down as she storms to the kitchen. Coming out, she throws the crumpets in the basket, wrapping the top with a towel. Finally, Dawson and Basil chuckle as she shoves it to Chester, nearly making him fall over! Full of confusion, Chester shakes his head.

 

“Blimey, If I came back, that ol’ Crone will throw a stinkin vase at me!!”

 

Basil laughs, as Chester heads out the door.

 

“Now, I thought you said you didn’t want to be caught!”

 

“Eh…” Chester peaks behind the front door “I change my mind! So will he once he sees this!”

 

Waving at the two Gentlemice, Dawson points to Basil.

 

“If she was part of your past long ago Basil, how does she affect you now?”

 

“When I tucked our files, containing our cases together long ago, I thought I would never see her again. But once in a lifetime, she was something to me once, and it made the situation matter so much more than I realized.”

 

Looking at the picture, Basil slightly smiles once more.

 

“Now….Seems that my childhood has risen once again. I must avoid it.”

  
  
  
  



	5. Awaken

Two days past, as the days were drawing near August, and time also passed for the detective. Not to far in the afternoon, a young lady of twenty-five arrived frequently at the doorstep of Baker Street. Vicky Helms was her name, a nearby neighbor of Basil’s that was never introduced. She seemed very pretty, white as a mourning dove. Dawson took the situation of helping her pregnant older sister of giving birth, who fell in labor shortly before she left. Dawson packed his tools and immediately headed straight out. Throughout the afternoon, Judson annoyed Basil to the point where he couldn’t play his violin, crouching down in his favorite chair. All it was, here and there, was of Vicky. Basil wasn’t nearly interested to start courting other women (Besides of the one he spoke of privately). But the landlady never stopped daydreaming of the day where Basil would meet his ‘true love’, as the detective gagged in his mind. Such a girl, but at a young age. 

 

Basil quickly forgot that one, single subject and began reading over the Mousedom Times once more. Such a scandal of a business, as imagined how hungry powered they are to be kept running alive. As the fire danced furiously, Basil smoked on his pipe, raising an eyebrow.

 

Shaking his head, Judson walks in from the kitchen.

 

“No clients today Basil?”   
  


“None. I am taking none at the moment.”

 

Judson nodded, as she begins sweeping.

 

“Ay, such a shame, the poor dear!” She looked at him once again, then sighing. “But Basil...you haven’t left the flat for a couple of days..Why not take a short walk outside? It's more sunnier than before!”

 

“No thank you my lady. Maybe later.”

 

Judson shook her head, continuing as Basil looked at her.

 

_ How could I now? _

 

Reading more of this such article, of Christy Wilkins, intrigued him.

 

Who knew such a sweetheart can have such hate for him-

 

Suddenly, as he reads one line of the fifth paragraph, in her article, he reads closer to understand. Some words in there must’ve been scratched out, or not enough ink was pressed into it. Basil then had to set down his pipe, pulling the paper closely to his face, squinting.

 

“B-Banker? Is that right?”

 

What faded words appeared next?

 

“In...Peril-”   
  


Basil immediately became quiet, pulling the newspaper away.

  
_ Or Maybe...it wasn’t her intention to write this!!!! _

 

“A-HA!” Basil shouted as he stood up on his chair “I KNEW IT.”

 

“What?!” Mrs.Judson asked

 

“Christy was Forced to write this, for the sake of her own job!!” Grasping the newspaper tightly, he pointed at the ceiling “Why  a hornswoggler,a meater Mr.Wilkins surely is!! There is a mystery upon my grasp!”

 

“You’ve gone mad, Mr.Basil!”

 

“Oh no I have not! Why-” Basil jumped down, running over to the Grandfather clock, as he took off his smoking jacket, then shoving it in.

 

“Wait! Where are you going!?” 

 

“To investigate! What else to do?” He pulls out his jacket, putting it on. He then slips on his inverness coat, and his deerstalker cap. “I am surely not insane...in fact, I have a good feeling about this!!”

 

Buttoning his Inverness coat, he grabs his pipe and walks out the door.

 

All the landlady could do is shake her head, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh dear…”

 

…………….

 

As soon as Basil walked out, he completely forgot about having a cab or Toby as an escort. But of course, Sherlock, the Great Detective among the humans, needed him for his most recent case. Something about Christy wasn’t right, and it would soon lead to another investigation after another, soon putting all of the clues together into one.

 

_ Banker...Who is the Banker? _

 

Basil had to think for a moment, passing by the large number of the crowd of other mice.

 

Suddenly, strolling by the marketplace, a familiar voice caught his attention, them aiming his sights to the entrance of a corset shop.

 

Melissa, was there of course, soon taking a step out with a box. But there, sneaking by the door was a group of dubious wealthy broads. Basil observed them for a moment. The tallest of them all was nearly a charm, looked like a delicate creature with a heavy bust and curves. But her lime, green ruffled up dress matched the wickedness of her inner soul. Looking at the necklace hanging around her neck was pure red. He could’ve sworn then that Melissa wore a similar work of it, at the ball seven days earlier. The other two ladies standing by her were charming as her, one was mid-sized. One was plump as a prune. Their hair was whipped up in a updo, with hats, with feathers and flowers glued upon them. 

 

Melissa wore a sky blue dress, with a red shawl and cowboy boots. Her hair was in a low updo, with strands of her curls hanging down. Basil admitted that she, only looked remarkable than them otherwise. Even she smelled like roses from a few feet away-

 

Basil soon snapped out of his senses, as the tallest among them trips Melissa, who then lands into a muddy puddle.

 

The tallest then brushes her dark chestnut fur, and pets back strands of her dark brown hair.

 

“My! You should’ve watched where you were going my dear! You are indeed so clumsy!”

 

The three laugh at her, as Melissa scoffs and proceeds to stand up.

 

Wiping the mud from her eyes, she stomps and growls.

 

“You little-Don’t sell me a dog, you mischievous scum!”

 

“Delia, look at her, she’s all nothing but a mess!”

 

Delia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, indeed! She has nothing else but that single line! Such a shame, I thought you had the brains to be a Hoskins!”   
  


“Oh I do you wrench! At least I wasn’t the one dumped and divorced from! Besides, why would Peter want to be a Gal-Sneaker to your cruel deeds, you half-RAT.”

 

Basil awed at her statement, then watching as Delia stopped smiling. Delia was a mouse like her, but started to build up anger as she were a more dominant species.

 

“You discriminating imp of a dwarf! You don’t get to say that to ME.”

 

Suddenly, the detective couldn’t stand it more, as she grabbed the box from Melissa’s grasp. Holding it up in the air, the ladies behind her laugh at the sight. Melissa reaches for it on her toes, gritting her teeth.

 

“Give it Back!”

 

“Why should I!? You don’t deserve to-”

 

“I BEG your pardon, Ladies, but this isn’t very polite!”

 

Delia and the girls listen as Basil scowled.

 

Walking up, he rudely snatches the box from Delia and snaps his fingers at her.

 

“Sir! You should know better than to treat a fair lady like that!”

 

“Oh should I now?!” Handing the box to Melissa, he stands in front of her and smirks “At least she isn’t a Vazey. For a middle class person she is, she knows much more that you could have hoped for!”

 

“A Vazey!! How dare you!!”

 

“Well, You aren’t a basket full of oranges in my eyes. So if I were you I would wander off to the park and gaze at more precious things than your own vanity.”

 

Ooing at his insults, the ladies usher Delia by the paw. What a comeback she couldn’t come up with, as she huffed. Looking at Melissa, she holds her head up high and mutters:

 

“What a Strumpet!!”

 

All that Melissa could do was sigh, crossing her arms and looking at her muddy dress.

 

“Great..I just got this dress too.”

 

“Don't worry about it. Besides, you will be able to wash it off, am I right?...Here-”

 

Basil pulls out a clean handkerchief, then handing it to Melissa.

 

“T-Thank you.”

 

     Watching her wiping the mud from her cheeks, he watches them turn pink. Soon after a quick rescue from further humiliation, the two couldn't resist but become even more brittle. What was he supposed to say next? 

 

“Thank you for coming to the rescue. It's annoying enough how much I put up with their nonsense. I get tired of it.”

 

“Such nonsense indeed. They act like children…” Basil scowled, remembering the witch's face. “Where is Peter? How come you are out here alone?”

 

“At work...I was out here today to get a new corset for Judy. She can't afford much for the time being, she's trying to help pay off her son’s debts.”

 

“She's a married woman?”

 

“Her husband died without a will.”

 

Handing the handkerchief back to him, she pulls back some hairs and looks at Basil.

 

“Do you need an escort home?” 

 

“Sure! Heck, anything to keep them cockroaches off my back!”

 

“Alright then.”

 

“By the way, what were you doing out here?”

 

“Something I need to ask Peter...I found something interesting-”

 

“Mysterious-”

 

“Oh yes my dear.” Basil picks up the box, holding an arm out for Melissa “If I may. I can leave a note out for him.”

 

”That'll be fine with me.”

…….

 

“HOW CAN YE SAY SUCH A THING?!?”

  
  


       Judy and Hiram Flaversham jump to 8 year old Olivia Flaversham's cry, from the parlor too. Surprising to hear his daughter yell. Judy jumps off her stool, holding her feather duster out in the air.

 

“What's going on back there?!”

 

Entering the Parlor, Colin Chase's after Olivia, who has tears streaming down her face.

 

“Olivia-!”

 

        Colin was a white stubby, plum 10 year old boy mouse with a sweet, but brotherly personality. Orange curls bringing out, with a sailor like outfit and a red scarf, he had wide glasses that matches his shoes. Tommy, on the other hand, was not such a bright star in the night sky. But his comedic and mischievous personality made him stand out. 10 years old and thin, with black fur all over, he wore a light blue shirt with overalls, a flat cap, black slacks, and a mint green scarf.

 

Rushing out, Olivia runs to her father's lap and buries her head in it.

 

“What's wrong my wee little flower?”

 

“T-tommy said that Jason wasn't going to make it! That's not true is it daddy?!” Olivia weeps harder, not hearing the front door open.

 

Melissa and Basil come in, peering into the Parlor Room and watching the site.

 

“W-what? Now Tommy!”

 

“But with the outcome-”

 

“Who cares!!! You shouldn't have said nothing!! He is our friend and has outcomes more challenges than you and I! He became more Brave in order to save your carcass and this is what you said in response?!” Colin yells from the top of his lungs

 

“What on Earth is going on?” Basil questioned sternly

 

All that Tommy could do is look at Basil, then Melissa.

 

Covering his eyes with his paws, he starts to weep, then heading to the kitchen.

 

“I'm s-s-sorry such an imbecille I am!”

 

As the two boys head to the kitchen, Basil walks in the Parlor and kneels next to Olivia.

 

“Olivia...come…no more weeping.”

 

      Olivia looks at the detective with sad puppy eyes, and holding his paw as she uses her other to wipe her tears. With Hiram watching behind, he shakes his head.

 

“I'm sorry Mr. Basil...it's just...he's my best friend!”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Mmhm… He saved me from bullies..”

 

Walking in Jason's bedroom, Basil pulls up two chairs for him and Olivia to sit next to the bed of the Unconscious Jason. 

 

Sitting down, he looks at the sleeping boy and sighs.

 

“We all want to and to wake up dear. Let's be honest we don't know what day or time he will wake up…especially I, have grief for this moment and wish that he would have not been injured in the first place. I feel as much as you do-”

 

Basil stops, noticing as the Weeping Olivia puts her head down on Jason's hand.

 

“I don't care... Jason... You can wake up now please….please” she whispered

 

with nothing to say, all that basso can do is Pat her back with Sympathy.

 

Suddenly-wait….

 

Olivia stands, sworn that she felt a movement in his body.

 

Basil could have sworn too.

 

“The boys have-”

 

“SHHHH.” Basil and Olivia shush Judy, as she becomes confused.

 

       Standing still for a few minutes, they finally witnessed him shifting once again. Excitement filled their bodies as Basil watched closely. Before Their Eyes, his body moves.

 

Colin and Tommy enter the room, witnessing it halfway.

 

“Oh..my word.” 

 

Suddenly, too much attention to his body moving, Olivia suddenly felt a paw touch hers.

 

She suddenly heard HIS voice:

 

“O-Olive?...”

 

Gasping, Judy drops her feather duster, the boys drop their jaws in Delight, and Basil smiled once again.

 

Olivia glanced-

 

**Jason had his eyes opened.**

 

Olivia still like a statue, felt overwhelmed with happiness, as tears swimmed down her cheek.

 

Jason was smiling sleepily, squeezing her paw tight.

 

Standing up finally, she bombards Jason with a bear hug!

 

“JASON!!” She squeaks with Colin and Tommy

 

“MR.JASON!! MR. JASON IS AWAKE! MR. JASON IS AWAKE MRS. HOSKINS!!” Judy ran out the door screaming with happiness

 

Jason felt the pressure, patting her back. 

 

“Oh Jason!!! You're alright!!” Olivia takes a step back, as Colin and Tommy run up next to Basil.

 

“See, Tommy?! He only slept for seven days!”

 

“S-seven day??” Jason Stutters, sitting up and wiping his eyes

 

“Yeah! Not too long for a coma,ey?”

 

Hiram and Melissa run to the doorway, smiling as Basil speaks up.

 

“Jason…”

 

“..Mr.Basil..” Jason looks surprised, stop smiling as Basil held his Paw tightly.

 

“I'm so glad you're awake by Boy, I was worried about you so much.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I'm sorry for what I did.”

 

“No worries at all. What matters now is that you're alive here and awake. as long as you're alive, I won't let it happen again to you.”

 

Jason smiles, then trying to stand up, finally leaning in Basil’s arms and hugging him.

 

He was right, he mustn't let it happen again.

 

Never.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ignorace

**July 17th, 1923**

 

**10:00 a.m.**

 

**HM Prison Rodham, North London**

  
  


He waited for so long-

 

He forgot what it felt like to embrace heaven’s light, to see with both eyes.

 

He once the most notorious criminal mastermind of all who eyed him, of all that dared to cross his path. Robbing the most prized professions of the world’s finest museums, he had the brains to come up with the most gruesomest schemes. He was the finest of all, superior than his once followers. They embraced him, worshipped him as if he were a god. But...Now...He felt as if he were nothing. 

 

His empire relinquished, all but rubble his hideout is. He missed the piles of stolen goods, diving in and out, joyful of his dirty deeds. The professor knew now that his career was long gone. Retired, locked up in his own cell for twenty-six years alone. Because of the long imprisonment, his good, right eye went blind. His black, slick hair grew grey and frizzy. In chains, he sat on his prison bed, sulking as he stared at the walls still as a statue. Even after that, he gave up escaping, after coming in and out of this rotting hell cell. Whats the point of continuing, if everything wasn’t the same as it was?

 

_ My Son...what is he doing now? _

 

He knew that his son betrayed him.

 

_ He’s a detective...my own bastard a detective, a traitor trained by my own nemesis. _

 

But behind all of that, he remembered that he still cared of him.

 

Twenty-six years ago, he witnessed his cries against death.

 

Mostly, he remembered the girl that saved him from execution.

 

“Her...She's with him…”

 

Suddenly, he hears the steel doors behind him, footsteps walking in.

 

Silence came after, with a man’s voice speaking out, deep and smooth:

 

“Professor Ratigan, I suppose?”

 

Ratigan frowned, not daring to turn around, “Who else to you think boy?”

 

“No one...I was making sure at the least that it was you…”

 

The end of a cane hit the stone floor, along with a sound of a match.

 

“Pff, I’m at least amused that someone still recognize me for once.”

 

“I still do...it has been ages since we saw each other...right?”

 

Opening his eyes wide, he frowned his eyebrows and attempted to turn around.

 

“Who?” Facing towards the figure, his expression filled with confusion as his heart raced.

 

The light wasn’t bright enough to show the figure whole, but his face. The rat had wolf, grey fur, black ebony hair combed back with a hat in his paws with a pink ri. The rat wore a black suit and coat, with black shoes, white gloves, and carried a cane. The expression of the reaper’s face was indeed frightening, appeared as dark and menacing. But he was indeed a handsome creature not to take eyes off of. His cheekbones showed, with eyes as blue as the ocean. They were beautiful eyes, something the Professor saw in his late love interest. 

 

The longer Padraic starred, the longer it took him to remember.

 

Until his own eyes aimed at his tie-

 

**The tie he ONCE wore in the golden days of his career.**

 

Suddenly Ratigan looked at his tail-

 

**The rat had half a tail.**

 

Now he knew!

 

Padraic finally dropped his jaw, opened his eyes wide in shock.

 

But he said nothing.

 

The figure smirked and chuckled, pulling out his keys to his cell and opening the door.

 

Ratigan shook, as he stood inside.

 

Shaking to his knees, he stutters, finally speaking:

 

“Y-You!...It can’t be!”

 

The figure’s blue eyes lit up bright-   
  


…………..

 

**July 27th, 1897**

 

**10:00 a.m.**

 

-As Eudard glanced in the jewel he held in his paws.

 

“Such a beauty this is, Randolph!”

 

“Isn’t it?!”

 

“But- If I may ask, how did you manage to buy it?”

 

“Well, there was this gal-”

 

Chester stood by the window of their apartment, placing clothespins to his pants, against the rope. The rope held on tight to one wall from the other. Clothes hanged down, piled up, with the last load of laundry done and hanged. Grabbing his blue shirt from the end of the clothesline, he slips his arm through one sleeve, glaring and scoffing as he listened to Randolph’s story.

 

“My, what a gentlemen you are…”

 

“-Excuse me, but I was telling a story-” Randolph held his finger, swinging around and placing it against Chester’s mouth. “So you have no right to interrupt me!”

 

“Says who? I can say anything against your will.”

 

“Knock it off laddies. Anyway, you two should focus on cleaning the chimney! If one does not want to do it, they can help me run errands-!”

 

“Called it!” Blurting out, the youngest ran in a frenzy fashion to his room.

 

“As always, you never bother to hire a chimney sweeper.”

 

“Don’t need one! I have you!”

 

Chester finishes dressing, coming to the the parlor room as he swings out his hat onto his head.

 

“But HE, has not-”

 

“-And won’t because he can be clumsy at times! You have to realize that he has half a tail!”

 

“If he has half of a tail, then why can he stand perfectly? Without the other half, he wouldn’t balance his stance!”

 

“It’ll most likely to affect him later on in life. I can bet you on that one.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a swiff!”

 

“Be careful!”

 

Chester rushes down the stairs, onto the streets.

 

……………

 

“Such annoyance!”

 

Dawson clings onto the armchair in fright, with Vicky sitting across. Mostly likely unknown to Basil’s frustration. The detective rushes from outside, slamming the front door as he facepalms. During those three days, the queen was trying to get ahold of Basil, during his busy hours. Finally, his recent case was to be covered by Lawless, as the advisor had to hunt him down. Dawson relaxes, raising a concern.

 

“Not a pleasant meeting from the queen?”

 

Basil drags his fingers slowly from his face and pulls a letter from his coat.

 

“No, it's her advisor, more stubborn and crisp to jokes of my own! But the queen was no problem. It was the fact-” Basil halts, finally noticing Vicky. “..Dawson..er-who invited her over here?”

 

“Show respect Basil! Mrs.Judson was the one who sent the invitation.”

 

_ Ugggh… _

 

Basil frowned and blew air out of his nostril.

 

“Besides, She did say you had no other courter…”

 

Basil began to speak, but halted as his heart stood still, drooping his head down. He cracked the code from that one sentence, with his heart strained secretly.

 

“...Right….”

 

“If I am too much, should I leave you two here, or-. You know, I am late-”   
  


“Oh you are quite alright! It's just that Basil had some things on his mind!”

 

“Yes..” Basil sighed and held his paw out. “I have to go back out. Dawson, come, I also need to give you details of our conversation. Toby is just around the front entrance.”

 

“Oh yes!” Dawson turned off the oil lamp and grabbed his hat and coat. Then rushing outside. Vicky grabbed Basil’s hand, then standing up as she smiled at him.

 

“Such a gentle mouse!”

 

“Thank you, Miss Melms-”

 

“Oh, Um Helms, love.” Vicky giggled

 

“Whatever-wait...Love?”

 

“Your landlady explained that you were available as my courter. She thought that you would be interested for my hand.”

 

_ JUDSON! _

 

Basil screamed inside his head, blushing in the process.

 

“SHE said that?”

 

_ Ignorance! Why, as I told her already that I’m not interested?!?!? _

 

Basil pretended to smile, and patted Vicki's paw.

 

“So, can we meet again? I really want to get to know you...and I hope that...after this, we can further our relationship up the ladder.”

 

‘We’ll see darling.” Basil rushed out the door with her “I offer to escort you home, if you would like.”

 

“It's alright! I can handle myself!”

 

Vicki have Basil googly, flirty eyes as she waved goodbye.

 

Soon as she left around the corner, Basil stops smiling and shows his anger, running to Toby.

 

Using the collar to get up on top, he huffed and adjusted his hat.

 

“Headstrong, ignored my disinterest, and refused to let me concentrate!”

 

“Mrs.Judson does need to leave you alone about this!” Dawson shook her head

 

“What must I do, to avoid this?!”

 

“I-...Well...I refuse, unless you want her to keep searching a ‘perfect wife’ for you.”

 

“This is too much for me to handle! She is just waiting for me to give in and give a try!” Ushering Toby, they head up the street, as Basil claims aloud.

 

“Women, am i right?!”

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Drastic Measures

After Portia had left, Jason was in good hands of Basil, and surely had a major scolding by his superiors. Chester, knew that feeling of being young and protected from danger, not being aloud to go outside like the others. But it wasn't just happening to him this time around, like Colin had said- It was going to be every kid staying indoors until the criminal was put behind bars. Chester's perfect skills in acting made others believe that he was fine about it. But deep inside, his heart sank halfway. The professor's name was not heard in ages to him. Did he knew him anymore? No, he didn't knew him at all. But if the public found out of the truth, they wouldn't like to be near a scoundrel like him. Besides, why should they know about his little secret? He and the ones closest to him should only know of it.

As the day past, Chester and his two friends went back to his place in silence. Not until Chester pulled out a few cigarettes to make them talk. Who would refuse a perfectly good blunt? The evening had extra daylight until nine at night, with more time to talk out their problems and such. Of course it could've been anyone else, just that Randolph had a last minute date and Eudard went to a pub to meet with an old friend of his.

"Chester…Are you okay?" Barney muffled into his knees as he crawled up against the wall, sitting.

"..How the hell did Portia find out about my secret?..." Chester growled "It was suppose to be hidden. Only you, Floyd, Eudard, and Randolph know of it-...Unless"

Chester glared at Barney, then Floyd as he stood up. "W-Wait a second! You can't jump right to conclusions Chester!"

"You know...he's right!" Barney shrugged "Its nothing to get stressed all over! Think-"

Chester thought for a minute, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"I suppose...maybe...someone overheard us?" Chester lit up and looked up "I guess we could've kept our mouths shut...what do you fellas say?"

Barney opened his mouth to speak, but kept shut as he looked to his left.

Floyd and Chester waited for his answer, with five seconds passing, then fifteen.

The eldest watched as Barney grew a terrified expression on his face, as if he were a cat.

"What? Ain't you gonna answer Chubs? No reason to be scared about it-"

Suddenly Floyd yelped as a shaggy, rusty voice spoke out.

"Yeaahh, ain't nobody going to be scared of me!" somebody laughed

Chester stood up as  **Fidget**  stood out of the shadows, with a mischievous smile. He never had changed the last time the lad saw him. Still the sweater he had always worn, having a crippled wing and a peg leg as so. But the glance he gave Chester was different, even as he stared at the gleams in his eyes.

Chester felt uneasy as he moved his shoulders. "Should've known that you would be up to something..."

"Hehe, like wise to you...being mischievous and secretive behind his daddy's back?" He smirked.

"I guess that means HE had something to do with this?" Chester stopped smiling "What does he want now?"

Fidget hopped over to the sewer drain and motioned his finger to come forward.

"Oh, just to talk with his own boy eh? Is that a problem?"

Chester became silent and faced his two friends.

"Wait here until I come back."

"But Chester-"

"Be careful! You don't know what he'll do!"

"I know his motives, you should know this!" Chester slid his legs through the bars and hopped down after Fidget.

…...…..

Fidget guided the young lass down the deepest parts of the sewer, still leaving him in thoughts. He had been though  **His** discussions before, but of course this time he doubt this time it would be any different. But why didn't he reject the invitation? The man that he used to follow after only had used him for possible reasons. Manipulative, rude, and always refused a time to see his own son. It was a reason why he felt left out. He only showed love if he only needed something to fondle around with. But unlike his mother, she always had spent her time on preparing for his future. She was his teacher, a goddess with a heart of gold, and the most loveliest woman that Chester saw through. Now that she was gone, he was stuck with a mad Criminal mastermind.

There was a reason that he choose over the man that changed his life. He felt more at home up in the real world than below-

-and again, he didn't miss the stench as Fidget opened the sewer drain and helped him up.

Chester held his head up as he heard voices across the basement of the abandoned winery. He gawked at a group of thugs playing cards, with Bill first being the one to shout out his name. At least one of them enjoyed seeing him around. The others although had an unpleasant expression, in which Chester could tell that they felt betrayed by his decision.

Chester faked smiled and waved at Bill.

As he walked, he paused to feel a large shadow hover over him.

Professor Ratigan stood tall at the barrel's entrance, smoking with a cigarette in one paw.

He puffed out a large cloud of smoke and coughed "So you came after all-"

Chester pretended to listen, walking over to the sleeping Felicia and petting her head gently, waking her up. "Hey Kitty..."

"...Thats good you decided to visit me and-...of course Felicia missed you-" Ratigan spoke calmly, grinning.

The grin of his made Chester uneasy inside, feeling Felicia purr and rub against his shoulder "Yeah, I can tell she missed seeing me around..."

"...But….lets remember that you're here for a good reason." Ratigan stopped grinning, then walking up to Chester and pulling out his hand behind his back "Lets go inside and talk."

He felt uncomfortable as his dad pushed him towards the throne room. Then hearing the door shut.

"There couldn't be anything more private to talk to in person? What about your chambers?"

"That won't be necessary my boy. This room is the only room that I would talk to my 'clients' in private...now my 'lady friends' I invite for the night away...if they wished. So I'm guessing that you don't want to lay on my own bed."

Gagging at the imagination inside his head, he stuck his tongue out in disgust. It was just as cringing as the pink on the walls stuck out.

Ratigan walked over to the fountain and pulled out a couple of wine glasses.

"Dare to drink some 'rodent's delight'?"

"Pfff….no thanks."

"I guess you would say that." Ratigan pulled out a stool and slammed it down "You were always picky like your mother was."

Sitting down close, Chester crossed his arms. "Did you also go on a little 'shopping spree' for my welcome party?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me BOY. I got what could fit with my budget."

"Right. Budget. Just spill out why you truly want to talk with me!" Chester chuckled annoyingly

"Actually...don't you want to share anything with me first? I could tell that you're wanting something from me."

"Alright...fine. Lets talk about Portia!" Chester stopped smiling "Did you have something to do with him?"

"Oh, that squeeze? I needed someone to watch over my boy of course. Fidget heard that he was a dear aquatint of yours so it was our only option-"

"Option? I don't even like the guy! How could you do that to me?"

"Look, after you left-" Ratigan stood up straight "I couldn't help but think about you so much!"

"Think of me? Like rather used me! What, is Fidget ALSO spying on me?"

"So what?"

"So WHAT? He knows that My dad is the Criminal that failed to take over the Throne of mousedom! The love of my life is in danger! Such a failure that I knew the plan was right from the beginning! I knew at that moment that I had to get out and be free! I don't want to be a shadow of someone that I used to know!"

"A SHADOW?" Ratigan darted up and pointed at him "Why don't you answer me why you were visiting BASIL OF BAKER STREET?"

Chester suddenly stood shocked at his sentence. "S-So? Why don't you just stay out of my business!"

"He is my nemesis Chester! My enemy, the little pipsqueak ruined my plans for vengeance of the Mousedom monarchy! I only asked for your help, but WHAT do YOU do? You turn you're back on me and walked out when I needed you!"

"I am doing my job! I'm doing what Eudard asked me to do!"

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?" Ratigan yelled from the top of his lungs "I Gave you absolutely everything that you possibly imagined! A home, a family, food, and what-a JOB?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CRIMINAL! That isn't who I am! I'm someone much more! Eudard gave me love, attention, and was there when I needed you! Basil even is a better father than YOU WOULD EVER BE!" The screams of Chester made the headquarters silent as the night, as others creaked the door open and quietly watched.

Ratigan became confused "A Father? He doesn't have a son!"

"Yes he does! You encountered him in the sewers some time back!"

Ratigan suddenly dropped his jaw slightly and widened his eyes.

"Jason of Baker Street is his true name! The son of the detective! The boy that didn't deserve to have his life ruined!"

"Why would you care about that brat! You had only beaten that kid to a pulp!" Ratigan tried to snatch his son's paws, but for his own to be slapped away.

"Get your paws off of me! Remember that I have the ability to call the cops!"

"You will not escape your fate! You're just like your old man-"

"Was-I've changed my ways! I'm learning day after day to be a better civilian!"

"Or to be an over-weighted fool like Eudard? He's nothing but a fabricator with no life!"

"He has a life, he gave me an experience of it! My life was saved the night my tail was bitten away!..I cried your name in pain, as I was left bleeding on the floors of the alleyways! I could've swore that I saw the reaper of death coming my way. I cried, and cried that you would come and save my life from that blasted hound! But I was wrong...You always depended unselfishly on your and the criminal life! When I become successful, I want to forget you and move on! I am ashamed to be you son-"

"SILENCE!" Ratigan darted up and slapped Chester across, knocking him across the room. The boy was knocked into the harp, and the mirrors as Fidget and Bill rushed in.

"Boss-"

"I NEVER WANT YOU TO SAY THAT IN YOUR LIFE? DO YOU WANT TO BE LOCKED AWAY FOR THAT?" Ratigan's face was fully red in anger "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-?"

Chester struggled to stand, feeling blood from his head drip from his hair.

Ratigan on the other hand looked shocked at his own work of abuse.

His son, standing suddenly noticed blood slide down his neck, and the bruise underneath his eye.

He was done.

Turning away, he struggled to stand. But he angrily coughed and huffed.

"Y-You know what….I had a better life up there than I did down there...When I get up there, I will call the cops...so make my life a living hell…" He tried to speak again, but ended up coughing up blood. Bill rushed over, holding him up. "I-….I never want to see you again...I'm out..."

"Chester-"Bill tried to speak

"Don't...Please I...I'll see you soon."

Bill let go of his arm, watching him walk out of the door and closing it.

Ratigan felt his heart drop, realizing his mistake.

"Boss...He just..."

"Shut up...Just shut up..." He pulled a sadden expression "Leave me be."

The thugs stood still for a good few seconds, then one by one as they left the room. Ratigan sat quietly in his throne, burying his face in his paws.

Fidget was the only one that stayed by his side. Watching him as time passed, he noticed the few tears the professor showed flowing down his cheeks. This was the frustration that Ratigan held in for so long. He had never felt such sadness in his life until this moment. He depended his son to be his heir...but now he felt unsuccessful.

"Here-" Fidget pulled out a handkerchief to him. "Boss...he just disowned you..."

"He will regret that...but-"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out..." Suddenly his face lit up. "Wait...The cilent."

"What?"

"The client from earlier...what was his name?"

"Um...I didn't write it out-"

"You FOOL-Wait, do you have his number?"

"No, Wait-YES! I do!"

"Good, good!" Ratigan felt happiness in his mad state, clapping his paws together then pointing fidget out of the room. "Give him a call back...and tell him that I will SURELY help him out!"

"Got it Boss!"

"But-" Fidget halted in his tracks and listened more.

> "Tell him that….he needs to take care of...one more problem..."


	8. The Bank Crisis

**August 2nd, 1897**

**7:50 A.M.**

Peter had kept calm as Basil was able to finally reach out to him. Telling him of the situation, the Detective also had warned to be cautious of his own choices. Danger lurked around every door, and every corner. So there was no sign of when it was going to happen. There was also no one, that the two knew that would go out for a killing. Although it will come to Basil some how, and it will be obvious.

But Basil, deep down inside, knew that something was wrong with the retired soldier. A week had passed since that day and he had not said a word of it. If he were in his shoes, or at least got involved with the case at least once, he would know by now. Alas, he couldn't, he had to watch the boy. He had to stay behind the windows. Curses, he thought, if only if he wasn't ordered by his royal majesty, he would've showed Mouseland Yard what it takes.

Only if he can stop the possible future outcome of danger and stop it he would-

….

Meanwhile with Peter-It was never any different that what Basil predicted.

It was a vast alley for a mouse. To humans Peter assumed it was a lot different for them, due to their height. He pulled the back door, in the alleyway, to the Mousedom National Bank open and walked inside. Pondering about so many things, He could recount them all as he shut the door and began walking to the lobby. Early in the morning, wide awake before the sun rose. He then tangled the keys in his paws to get the negativity off his back. He KNEW who was behind all of this. The same face he escaped from their grasp years ago. Damn Scoundrel he pondered once again, squeezing his eyes and gripping his fingers tightly. Peter dealt with a difficult time in the war back then, especially after THEY betrayed him.

He looked calm and plain, waving to a certain co-worker as he walked past the double doors of the lobby. The lobby was vast and wide, built with marble and wood, and embroidered with gold on the ceilings. Paintings were hung on the walls, either 8x5 or 11x14, centering around a large portrait of the bank Chairman, Mr. Vince Mornington. In which he was in a standing upright position, standing proud and bold with no smile on his face.

Peter opened the door to the lobby desks and was greeted by his sister with a sweet by concerned emotion. She walked up carefully and spoke: "Morning my dearest brother..."

"My dearest sister."

"Look pale as ever, I see."

"Have I always?"

the young lady cleared her throat. "Well...not always."

Peter sets down his suitcase and begins preparing for the day.

His sister however, never kept her eyes off of him as Delia Monty walked past.

Unknowingly, the employees were unsuspected of her good behavior, as they turned their eyes away.

She was smiling, but also humming melodious.

Did she get off the hook of 'being let go'? A promotion of sorts?

Who knew the witch had in store, as soon as she closed the back door behind her, chuckling.

…..

**One hour later**

"Lads, hang on!" Eudard answered with a frustrated voice and came to a halt. Digging his pockets out, he heard Randolph and Chester groan. "I just remembered, I have to run to the bank!"

Monday was the worst day to return to reality, returning from glorious two day vacation every week was never enough. Especially for Randolph, still recovering from a hangover from last nights party. Eudard was suffering more than him, topping with a migraine to add the pain.

Chester never drank in his life. So it was amusing to watch his own family suffering from this. Sometimes he messed with them in the morning just to throw them off guard. He would clean the flat before they got up, before dawn rose out of the ground. Then, changing the date and time to the calendar, the watches, and the grandfather clock to add a little more. Finally he acted as it was the day before, laughing until they finally realized his schemes.

It was nothing to harm them at the least. He just enjoyed the entertainment.

Chester lit up his cigarette as Eudard finally pulled out a letter.

"What is that Eudard?" Randolph questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you. Just some things I owe to my ex-wife."

"Which one?"

"The most recent?" Eudard raised an eyebrow "She was my fourth one!"

Walking up the steps, Eudard shot a glance back at the two and waved. "I'll be back in a second."

The two walked out of human eyes and ran towards the nearest wall.

Sitting down, Randolph glanced at Chester and sighed.

"So...Any news from the police?"

Chester nodded in silence, "He moved out of his lair and disappeared. They sought no trace nor tracks to where he went. But he left but his harp, and I heard that he took everything else."

"...So does that explain you have that in your room?"

"Just in case if they get him."

Randolph cocked an eyebrow "You're never concerned or somber about you own dad.."

"I guess I am."

"You also regret calling the cops?"

Chester admitted his guilt as he gave Randolph a sad look. "I don't know what he's going to pull-"

"PFFF- I'll tell you what he'll pull...Nothing!" Randolph laughed for a second and placed both hands behind his head. "Eudard can handle him real good-hey! Remember that story where he fought a squirrel?"

Chester chuckled and shook his head.

"He's strong as a Spanish bull."

"Exactly!" Suddenly Randolph laughed as Chester then noticed a familiar shadow walk past.

The boy stood up and peered around the corner, not noticing a familiar group walk behind them cautiously. Randolph ran behind him and sneaked an eye at a young girl with a book. A Himalayan rat to say, with hair like gold and lips pink as sweat pea. Her eyes shined bright, colored like the rose. Her hair was up in a low, curly undo. She wore a gold dress and a green show wrapped around her.

Randolph never recognized the unfamiliar dame, but Chester dropped his jaw in silence. Blushing as he felt week in the knees.

He gasped as he watched her sit on the steps, taking a moment to catch up.

"Hey, who's the lady?" Randolph smirked

"Feast your eyes Randy boy! That's Madame Adara!" Chester whispered

"Adara?" Randolph squinted at the girl and rubbed his chin.

"There was a chubby little girl some years back I played with back then. I also taught her some street smarts to survive. But a while later, she was taken in the opera house and we never saw each other again. Although some time later, we got the chance to write letters for three years until…" Chester sadly thought of the words Portia said to him "Portia got in my way."

Randolph looked at him, in a surprised fashion "Y-You have feelings? For a Girl?" He smiled with Joy as Chester frowned in embarrassment.

"Why, you could've told me! Do you need help?"

"What? NO. I can't!" Chester peers out of the corner again and points to Portia, who walks up to Adara and kisses her paw, as she stands up."Besides! He has a better chance-"

"Just because your daddy told him he gets what he wants? No, No it won't work that way!"

Randolph hangs his arm around Chester's shoulder and smirks. "There is always that one chance that you'll miss, and this is one of them!" He then walks behind Chester, pushing him out of the alley.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa-Stop! What are you-?"

Randolph then boots him in the buttocks, as Chester barks and runs into Adara, knocking her down!

Portia looked disgusted as Randolph began to regret, covering his mouth.

As Chester moaned in pain, he heard an angelic, soft voice wine: "Ouch! My snout!"

Suddenly, Adara looked at him flabbergasted, red in the face as she looked at a familiar face.

The two hooked eyes at each other as Chester began to become red in the face. He had his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say.

Of course those few seconds were ruined as Portia threw Chester off of Adara and helped her up.

"Off of her you dirty rat! Watch where you are-"

"Wait, wait a moment Portia..." Adara gained her balance as she watched Chester stand on his feet.

"S-Sorry if I haven't written back y-yet..." Chester stammered in embarrassment as he placed his flat cap back on.

Suddenly, Adara dropped her jaw and gasped.

"C-Chester?" Portia grit his teeth in anger as Adara walked close to Chester. "Oh my gosh! Its been ages since I saw you last in person!"

"Y-yeah...It has hasn't it?" He smiled and blushed, rubbing his right paw behind his head. "You...look stunning than last time..."

Adara smiled back, as the two looked at each other in what seemed forever. Locking eyes into each other as they were drawn closer.

Randolph at first didn't pay attention to the gunshots, smiling-

Wait gunshots?

The couple were drawn away as Portia looked horrified.

Chester, fearing for Eudard's life, ran up the stairs and attempted to open the doors-

-Locked, barricaded by wood as he Banged against the glass.

He continued to bang the glass as Randolph and Adara got caught up. Portia ran behind as he prepared to ram, but stopped in his tracks as more gunshots fired.

Chester watched as one peculiar person, came up to Peter Hoskins, who defended his sister-

BANG! BANG!

Chester gasped and watched Peter drop his gun slowly-

But suddenly….he aimed his eyes towards Eudard-

-Dead on the ground. Lifeless.

Chester froze in shock, sadness overcame as the burglars ran past the back door.

"NOOOOOO!" Chester screamed his lungs out as Randolph and Portia finally broke down the doors.

He was gone. Dead. No longer alive. He was gone forever.

Chester felt himself let go, with tears washing down his face. Dropping to the floor he planted his face in the concrete. Hearing the alarms sound, he began to sob his life away.

Adara felt overwhelmed with sadness, with tears running down her cheek.

Placing her paws on Chester, she rubbed his back in comfort, then laying her head on his.

It was a devastating moment.

For them all.

…

**4:30 p.m.**

**Knock, knock.**

Melissa opened the door to Curzon Street, expecting peter at the door-

-Instead came Eric Vector with a sad message.

His eyes were watery and his emotions were filled with sadness. Looking down, she noticed him holding a mouse sized portrait, cracked with blood all over it. Letting down his hat, he nodded as Melissa dropped the tea.

She knew now.

Dawson and Basil came up behind, as Basil stopped in his tracks.

His heart broke in pieces as he recognized the signs.

But Melissa, the wife stopped her breath and shook. Holding her paws over her heart as she began sobbing.

"P-Peter...N-No..." Suddenly Dawson recognized her stance as he ran towards her.

"Miss, MISS!"

Basil caught her just in time, putting her down on the ground as Jason came up.

It took him a second to understand the message, but he dropped the stuffed soldier that Peter made for him a long time ago.

Tears ran down, Mourning curtains came down.

For Basil knew he failed-

Peter was Murdered.

Dead.


End file.
